Another average day
by kirbydemon
Summary: Paula's day at school. Bulling, Learning and more school crap. I really don't know what to put here. Yes, there is some cursing.


**School**  
**Paula's POV**  
School, what do you think of it? I obsolutly hate it/ You'd think that after you save the world you would get some simpathy from people, that's only for one day then everything went back to normal. I get bullied everyday. Everyone thinks ima weakling. Even when I fought with the chosen 4 I was the weakest. I bearly have any friends. and everytime I go home I felt like crying. I wish things could just get better.  
I was in 2nd block reading and it was already a crappy day my reading teacher gave us a ton of homework and there way no way I could finish it. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 RING. The bell rang all of the kids ran out the door. I grabbed my books. While I was doing this, I felt a tap. It was Ness who sat next to me in reading. He smiled and said  
"See you Paula." Then left. I picked up my books and headed to math.  
When I got to math and sat down in my seat, I was greeted by a friendly "hello" from my seat mate Ana. Then the teacher began to write 72+36y and 66+12n on the board and explained how to Equivalent Expressions with the ladder method  
"First you bring down your probelm remove your vuriable the put it in a upside down box thing then blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah." No one ever listens to the teacher you know. 'Paula, Ana go do the problems." Ana and I walked up to the board this was easy we learned this last year now lets see...  
I sat down waiting to see the correct answer. The teacher was shocked, I actually got it right. I just wish this lesson was over so we could go to lunch.  
The bell rang. Everybady rushed to their lockers like it was Black Friday. I swear I thought I just saw a guy get ran over by a crowd of people. Anyways, After I finally reached my locker. I put my stuffin my locker and went to the cafateria and sat down with my friends Ana, Richie, and Nana. We were the only ones at the table of course, They were blabing about girly shit that I didn't care about. Everyone's acting the same as always. Then I rememer I forgot my lunch money. I quietly walked out of the room. Then I opened my locker took the money out of my purse (...) then closed my locker and walked away with the money in my hand. As I was walking I happen to see the fucking excuse for a human being by the name of Keith (Lol not an evil name). He was a demon spawn killing innocent angels. I could go on about how muchs fucking fag he is but I don't have the time. "What do you want Keith." He looked at my hand  
"What you got there?"  
"None of your fucking bees wax."  
Then took the money out of my hand!  
"Thanks bitch."  
"Give it back asshole before I slap you."  
"I seriously doubt it, you barly can do anything."  
"Wha-"  
"What do you mean what! You know what I talking about. You suck at sports, you don't have any friends. No one like you, Hell, no one will ever like you, you're weak and you're not good at anything. You're a useless little bitch."  
I was scared to speak and didn't know what to say. I knew that sooner or later I was going to think of stuff I should have said.  
"Ummm..." I heard a firmailar voice...It was Ness  
"I heard everything and Keith your kind of right"  
"Oh really."  
I could not believe what I was hearing. What the hell is up with him, he usually didn't act like this. He acted like a total fucking asshole. I don't know why, then he continued to talk...  
"Yeah, but it doesn't matter...who cares if she sucks at sports, and she does have friends, the people sitting next to her in lunch, everyone in Twoson, people in Onett and more fucking people in the world she will have more friends than you'll ever fucking have. And all of her friends like her including me I-I kind of think she's cute. And she's good at something, she's good at math while you aren't. She's a nice girl who you don't even know, she might have a talent that no one knows while you're here talking to a girl you hate. To wrap it all up, you may be good atsports but critisize other people for no good reason, you mostly hang aroung the people you hate most mostly because you have no friends, everyone is afraid of you so no one likes you and you have no friends and lonely and weak and useless. You're a lonely useless sad bitch."( LONGEST THING EVER SAID) Without saying a word, he left. It was just me and Ness in the hall way...alone...  
"Thanks Ness."  
"No problem Paula..."  
There was a long silence then i decided to blurt out.  
"Ness...did you mean everything you said?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Even the part when you said I was cute?"  
"Oh y-yeah, I do think your cute." A bright red apeared on his cheeks. Then just stared at each other then I actcadenly leaned forward and our lips touched. I was embarassed so I tried to pull away but he put his arms arounf my hips and held me close. I followed by pulling my arms around his neck. The kiss lasted for a few minutes. But then needed to break. There was another weird silence...  
"Paula...I love you."  
"I love you too."

* * *

Alright, sorry is anything is spelled wrong. Ness *cough* mai **_AWESOME_** girlfriend *cough* wrote this. TELL HER I SAID HI!


End file.
